Generally, an intra-osseous fusion system which provides an implantable intra-osseous member and a method of implanting the intra-osseous member for osseointegration which retains an amount of digit curvature.
A significant problem with conventional implants to correct conditions of the interphalangeal joints may be that the configuration of the implant does not sufficiently resist rotation of the phalanx about the longitudinal axis of the implant.
Another significant problem with conventional implants to correct conditions of the interphalangeal joints may be that the configuration of the implant does not generate sufficient interphalangeal joint angle or digit angle of the surgically treated digit. This may be particularly pronounced in surgical correction of the interphalangeal joints of the thumb with linear implants which may impair the ability of the external surface of the surgically correct thumb to contact the externally surface of the second finger in a substantially normal manner.
Another significant problem with conventional implants to correct conditions of the interphalangeal joints may be that the implant may generate a lesser or greater than desired level of osseointegration with the bone. A lesser than desired amount of osseointegration may lead to detachment of the bone from the implant while a greater than desired amount osseointegration may substantially increase the difficulty associated with adjustment of the location of the implant relative to the treated interphalangeal joint or replacement of the implant.
The invention described herein addresses the problems associated with conventional implants used in surgical correction of the interphalangeal joints of the digits.